Bruce's Best Friend (ON HOLD)
by Sboyle92
Summary: Bruce Wayne first met Persephone Jackson when he was 11 years old. In the matter of a few short years, he has gone from liking her to loving her even though he has known it to be hopeless. Follow his story to finding eventural happiness with the daughter of the sea. Fem!Percy
1. Chapter 1

Bruce's Best Friend

This story has been adopted from ICantPickAFavFandom (from wattpad) and is their idea up until chapter 12. I may change somes things here and there throughout those chapters but the concept will most likely be the same. Hope I live up to your expectations!

Persephone Jackson/Bruce Wayne Story

Bruce Wayne first met Persephone Jackson when he was 11 years old. In the matter of a few short years, he has gone from liking her to loving her even though he has known it to be hopeless. Follow his story to finding eventural happiness with the daughter of the sea.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce's Best Friend

This story has been adopted from ICantPickAFavFandom and is their idea up until chapter 12. I may change somes things here and there throughout those chapters but the concept will most likely be the same. Hope I live up to your expectations!

Persephone Jackson/Bruce Wayne Story

Bruce Wayne first met Persephone Jackson when he was 11 years old. In the matter of a few short years, he has gone from liking her to loving her even though he has known it to be hopeless. Follow his story to finding eventural happiness with the daughter of the sea.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson, Batman and co, nor the first 12 chapters. Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan. Batman and co belong to DC comics. And the first 12 chapters (although I'm going to be changing some things) belongs to ICantPickAFavFandom.

Chapter 1

Bruce sat back in his chair, sighing heavily. The day had taken its toll on him, causing a headache to manifest. He reached into the breast pocket of his suit and withdrew a worn but well kept picture he always kept close to him, no matter which suit he was wearing. He was smiling in the photo, something that he hadn't done often in several years. He hadn't smiled much, not since he was sixteen. Not since she died. His smile was wide and almost innocent, wouthout a care in the world. The girl next to him was nudging his side, although it couldn't be seen in the picture, and her face adorned the same expression, although her gaze seemed a little bit sadder and a little less innocent then his own. His eyes lingered on the girl for more time then he liked to admit before he tucked it away, inside his suit again, close to his heart, right where she belonged.

He threw his head back and stared up at the ceiling, his thoughts still focused on her. And his mind took him back to when they first met, nearly twenty years ago.

Flashback

§ 20 years ago §

The 11-year-old packed his backpack with all of the essentials: flashlight, snacks, bandaids, water, and other items he thought he would need. Alfred came up to him as he was zipping it shut.

"Master Bruce, are you absolutely sure you don't require my assistance?"

"I'm sure Alfred, this is something I have to do alone. I'll be back before dark." Young Bruce Wayne said.

Alfred sighed in agreement. He knew, that once Bruce had made up his mind, he could do little to nothing that would change it.

Bruce left the manor and walked towards the woods. He and his father had had a custom. Once a year, for as long as Bruce could remember, they would go on a hike, the same path each time. They would light a fire at the top and stay awake to watch the sunrise. This would be Bruce's first year going alone and as a result, he could only participate in the hike, not the overnight stay. He walked up through the woods, his mind dwelling on certain things his father would always point out to him. That specific tree that always had a nest of squirrels. The fallen trunk that never seemed to decay, even after all those years. It both upset and comforted him that many of those things remained the same, even though his father was gone.

At one point, he reached a very small clearing where he and his father would always choose a rock to bring to the top with them. He picked one up for himself. Then he hesitated and, on a whim, picked one up for his father. When he reached the end of the hike, he came across two pyramids of stones, one considerably smaller than the other. One rock in each pile had small words carved into it. He placed one of his rocks on the smaller pile and then hesitated again before putting the other on the bigger pile. He stared at them. He picked up the rock with writing from the bigger pile. The words Thomas Wayne were engraved in small, neat handwriting. He stared at it, fury rising in him, hot and fast. He growled and threw the stone furiously, as far as it would go. He picked up another and another and another chucking it harder and harder each time.

He proceeded to kick both piles, not caring that he was most likely bruising his feet. All that mattered was that his father was gone and this tradition just brought back more memories he tried so hard to forget. Tears rolled down his face as he expressed his rage violently. He finally picked up the stone with his own name and threw it farther than any of the other ones had gone.

But he didn't expect to hear a thud, followed by a painful groan and an "ow!"

His eyes widened in surprise as he followed the voice to a small spot a little down the hill.

He walked until he saw the form of a small girl who looked the same age as he was. She was lean and looked dainty until he saw the defined muscles in her arms. She had a mess of pitch black hair that went just past her shoulders. She was clutching her head in pain, and Bruce winced in apology. She looked up to see him and suddenly he was staring into the greenest eyes he had ever seen. Wait, no they were actually a mixture of blue and green and they seemed to swirl. She was looking at him with a little bit of anger and bewilderment. She moved her hand off of her skull and Bruce was horrified to see some blood on her palm.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" he said frantically, reaching to help her, " I didn't know you were there, I swear! Are you okay?!"

The girl just groaned, but the anger faded from her eyes to Bruce's relief.

"Do you normally throw stones into the forest? Because if you do, I seriously think you need to find a better hobby." She was back to clutching her head, trying to keep the blood in.

Bruce made a choking sound that sounded like a laugh and blushed. "Not every day..." He trailed off and was shocked by his own actions. Bruce couldn't remember the last time he had joked.

This time the girl in front of him laughed. "Percy," she stated. Bruce helped her stand up.

"Huh?"

She giggled slightly and explained, "My name's Percy, well actually Persephone, but that's way too fancy."

"Bruce," he introduced himself, extending out a hand to Percy.

This time, she was the one confused.

"You're supposed to shake it," Bruce said.

"I know that silly, but..." she trailed off.

"But what?" Bruce was beginning to get the feeling that something was different with this girl.

"But...nothing," she stuck out her own hand and shook his. Bruce was odd she decided, after all, what kind of boy threw rocks in the woods and shook hands, but she liked him and so she didn't really question it.

A sharp stab of pain entered Percy's head and she groaned again, this time reaching up with both hands. Bruce jumped to her side, immediately steadying her.

"My butler, Alfred, is medically trained. If you want I can bring you to him?" Bruce told her, guilt coursing through his head.

Percy just groaned again and nodded.

They both made their way to the manor, Bruce's anger forgotten in the need to help this strange girl.

The door opened and Alfred started to speak.

"Master Bruce, I have been worried about you! It is extremely late and -" He stopped when he saw the girl.

"And who is this?"

"This is Percy, Alfred. She needs medical attention. Her head is bleeding," Bruce brought her inside and took her to the family room with Alfred following closely behind.

Percy was amazed as she entered the Wayne Manor. It was huge, with elegant draping curtains and some of the biggest windows she'd ever seen. She could play hide and seek in here _forever_ , she marveled. Bruce and his butler, Alfred, ushered her to a living room and she laid down on the couch.

"If you don't mind me asking, miss, how did you get hurt?" Alfred asked her and she was about to answer when she mentally hesitated. Bruce had been pretty upset when he was throwing those rocks and while they had joked around, he never actually revealed why. From the look on his face, he didn't seem to want to share it with his butler either so she spun a small story.

"I was walking in the woods when I tripped and started to fall. I hit my head on a tree on the way down," she said, smiling sheepishly to make it seem realer, and it worked. Alfred nodded ad walked away to get medical supplies.

Once he was gone, Bruce turned to look at her with confused, but relieved eyes. "Why'd you do that? Why did you lie?"

"The whole throwing rocks thing didn't seem like something you wanted to share," Percy shrugged as best as she could.

"Oh, well, thank you," he said sincerely. Percy smiled at him and was pleased when he offered a small tentative smile in return.

When Alfred returned, he cleaned the cut on her head and peered at.

"It seems as though this will require stitches, miss. Do you mind if apply them or would you like to go to the hospital?"

"You can do them," Percy replied, wanting to spend more time here.

Alfred started to stitch her up and she winced at the needle. Bruce looked nervous and a little awkward for a second before opening his mouth.

"Do-Do you want to hold my hand?" he blurted out before rushing on, "It might make the pain easier."

Percy only nodded and clasped his warm hand and Alfred continued. Percy gritted her teeth as she squeezed Bruce's hand.

The entire time, her eyes never left his.

"All done, miss." Alfred said after some time, "Although I'm afraid that's going to leave a scar."

Percy shrugged again. "My very first scar," she said, and then thought, "Well, the first one I don't hate."

Alfred nodded, cleaned up the supplies, and left. Bruce and Percy stared at each other for a few moments.

"Do you want to go up on the roof to watch the sunrise?" he asked her, "It's not the same from the hill but it's still nice."

Percy gave a yes in agreement and the two of them went to Bruce's room. They climbed out the window and onto the roof. They stared up at the dark sky before Bruce broke the silence.

"Where do you live? Aren't your parents wondering where you are?" He spoke this with a slight bitterness to his tone.

"Well, I actually live in New York," Percy said, continuing on at the look of shock on Bruce's face, "I came here by myself. My dad is probably wondering where I am, but he's kind of used to me running away. I always go back, though."

Bruce was taken aback. This girl had run away from home, from her parents? Why would she ever do that? He voiced his thoughts.

Percy sighed and hugged her knees. "Just recently, I found out that... well, I have this condition... basically, I'm not going to have a very long life."

"What? You're going to die?" Bruce didn't really know what to say to that. A girl he had just met told him she was going to die and he was more upset than he should be.

Percy nodded sadly. "The doctor said I only have 5 years left to live. I mean, it wasn't a total surprise. I knew I wasn't going to live as long as most people, but hearing him say I only had until I was 16...well I didn't really know what to do. So I ran."

Bruce stared at Percy and then suddenly he hugged her. It was a short embrace that only lasted a few seconds, but when he pulled back, he had a determined expression on his face.

"We'll do something," he insisted, "We'll search for a medicine, a cure."

But Percy shook her head. "It's terminal, and uncurable. I guess I just have to make my days count."

Bruce didn't want to accept that, didn't want to accept that his new friend was destined to die, but for now, he turned his head to look at the rising run. Percy did the same. It was a sad sunrise; streaks of dull orange and yellow painted the already gray clouds.

"I should get home now. My dad's probably worried." Percy kissed his cheek briefly. A tinge of pink appeared on her cheek and she turned her face away. Bruce wanted to tell her to wait, but she had already started sliding down the roof.

"Maybe you could come back?" He called to her. He saw her face him and give him a small smile. On the ground, he saw her lips form a word before she disappeared towards the city.

He turned his gaze back to the sunrise and, this time, he noticed small slivers of neon scarlet so small he almost missed them. Almost identical to the last sunrise, the sunrise he had shared with father only a few months before that fateful day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

§ Flashback continued §

Percy ended up coming back, to Bruce's surprise. It had been about two weeks before she appeared again. Bruce had been sitting in his father's study, gazing out the window and that's when he saw her. Her smile was bright when their eyes met and she was walking towards the Manor with a spring in her step. His eyes widened and he ran to the front door. He pulled it open before she even had the chance to ring the bell and smiled at her.

"You came back!" he exclaimed happily.

"Yeah..." Percy replied scratching the back of her neck, smiling sheepishly. Suddenly she straightened. "Can we play hide and seek?"

Bruce looked confused. "How do you play with only two people?"

Percy grinned. "I'll show you." With that, she dragged a confused but smiling Bruce into his own house.

But they bumped into Alfred on the way to the living room, who had been making cookies.

"Master Bruce, and oh Miss Percy! What a lovely surprise. Would you both like a cookie?"

Bruce immediately took one, knowing how good Alfred's cooking was and Percy followed.

Her eyes widened as she bit into it.

"These are almost as good as my mom's!" she gasped, taking another one, "But they would taste much better if they were blue."

"Blue?" Bruce asked her.

"Yep!" She continued to munch on her cookies and then had an idea. "Hey, instead of playing hide and seek which is fun, do you wanna make cookies? My special blue kind, I mean."

Bruce, never being able to resist tasting new sweets, grinned at her and pulled her to the kitchen.

They got all of the ingredients ready and set them out on the table. They began mixing everything under the supervision of Alfred.

"Where do we start?" Bruce asked her, after everything had been mixed into the dough.

"No, silly, we forgot the most important ingredient," Percy said and pulled out blue food coloring from her pocket.

Bruce looked at her strangely. "Do you carry that with you everywhere?"

"Of course," Percy said seriously.

The two of them laughed and talked with each other while mixing the dough and food coloring. Needless to say, they created a giant mess that they cleaned up with the help of Alfred. And if Percy threw a handful of flour at Bruce when Alfred's back was turned, well, Alfred had turned around before Bruce could retaliate which caused Percy to smile in victory at Bruce.

When the cookies were finally in the oven, Percy collapsed onto a chair.

"I'm curious," Bruce started, having just taken a quick shower and changed his clothes to get rid of the flour that had been thrown at him by Percy. "Why are the cookies supposed to be blue?"

Percy's eyes turned wistful and she gazed ahead. "My mom had this inside joke with me. My stepdad said that food couldn't be blue, so to prove him wrong, she went out of her way to eat blue food. She taught me the cookie recipe."

Bruce immediately picked up on the past tense she used to describe her mom and suddenly knew how she felt.

"When?" he asked, and Percy immediately knew what he meant.

"When I was 5," she sighed, "It got easier over time, but you can't ever fully recover."

Bruce hesitated before speaking. "My parents died about a year ago. It doesn't seem to get any easier."

Percy looked at him with a new light. "It does," she said firmly, "You just have to find the right person to be there for you." She was looking straight at him now.

Bruce's first thought was of Alfred. But while the butler cared for him, it wasn't really the same as his parents. But then he thought of Percy. He had smiled and laughed more int he two days he spent with her than in the last year.

Suddenly, the oven dinged. Percy rushed over to it and pulled out the cookies. She and Bruce blew over them for a few seconds so they cooled. The Bruce picked one up and put it in his mouth while Percy watched. She saw his eyes widen and then close in pleasure.

"Oh my god," he breathed, "I always thought Alfred's cookies were good, but these are so. much. better." He took another bite, paused, and glared slightly at her. "Don't let him know I said that. Ever."

Percy grinned at his excitement and the slight bit of blackmail that he had given her and took a couple for herself. They sat there for a long time, just eating cookies and talking like best friends, even though they had only met once before.

When it was time for Percy to go back home, she hugged him, this one lasting slightly longer than the first, and walked out the front door.

Alfred stood behind Bruce as he watched her leave and smiled to himself. He may have absolutely no idea who she was, but she was good for him. Maybe he would have a happy childhood after all.

the breaking of lines

Percy continued visiting Bruce once every couple of weeks and over time they became best friends. Percy helped him get through his parents' death and he helped Percy get through her mom's. It was over the summer when he missed her the most. She couldn't visit him then, saying she had to go to a summer camp for kids like her.

And after her first time at camp, where at the beginning there had been a manhunt for her for blowing up the Arch among other things, she told him about Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood. When he asked her about her kidnapping, she had said that both Annabeth and Grover had been kidnapped with her too. She talked about them with so much admiration, that for a second, he was worried he was being replaced. But Percy assured him saying that "He was still her best friend and she had met him first."

She first told him about Gabe when she was 13 and after he had accidentally noticed a scar when her shirt had lifted up when she had been stretching to reach something on a high shelf. He was horrified, but he had hugged her tight when she started to cry, hugging her to his chest which resulted in her crying into his shirt. Percy had been worried that he would treat her differently, but Bruce had done nothing of the sort. He had continued treating her the same as before initiating push/shove wars, and tickling her.

Eventually, this friendship turned into a crush. Which he believed to be onesided. He began noticing all the little things about her that used to slip his mind. Like how her eyes would brighten whenever she saw him and twinkle whenever she laughed. How her lips would sometimes twitch upward when he attempted to make a horrible joke. How she would sometimes kiss his cheek and his would burn at the contact and light up.

And then she told him her secret. The one thing that he had not known about her. And it only made her even more amazing than before. And made him fall for her even more.

On the day Percy had told Bruce her secret, Percy and Bruce were both 14 years old, and it was mid-October. They were spread out on Bruce's bed and he was telling her about the cop he had met, James Gordon on the day of his parents' murder.

Percy began to get this look in her eyes. Suddenly, she sat straight up, and as a result, so did Bruce.

"I have to tell you something. and It's really important," she said, completely serious.

Bruce looked at her, slightly nervous and completely surprised, but he motioned for her to go on.

"I know you're not going to tell anyone, but I still need you to promise."

After Bruce swore on his life, she looked slightly less nervous about whatever she was going to be telling him.

"Well...you know about the Greek Gods, right?"

Bruce nodded. While he wasn't an expert, he found them interesting enough to read several books on, especially since Percy was a fanatic about greek mythology.

"They're all real. And I'm the daughter of one. Poseidon, to be exact."

Bruce stared at her. He knew she was being absolutely serious by the look on her face, but he didn't know how to believe it.

"Prove it," he said simply.

Percy smirked at him and brought up her hand. The water from a nearby vase floats out and towards her. Bruce struggled to keep his jaw from dropping. The water...it was floating!

"That's..." he started, his voice hoarse. "That's amazing. So...you're a demigod?" he asked her.

Percy grinned. "Yep."

"Whoa."

She laughed at him. My dad, as I told you before, is Poseidon, which is why I can control water. That summer camp I told you about, that's for other demigods like me."

"That's so cool! Do they all have powers like you?" he grinned excitedly, reminding her of Nico, the son of Hades that she met this past summer.

"Some of them. It depends on who your godly parent is. And some of them don't have any outward powers. Like the children of Hermes, they are all really good at stealing, lying, and pranking."

Bruce took all of this information in. Then, a thought occurred to him.

"That condition you told me about when we first met, why can't Apollo heal it? So you don't have to leave?" he asked, hoping that Percy hadn't thought of that and she could be cured.

Percy's mood visibly darkened and she sighed. "That's...that's not really a sickness." She hesitated before continuing. "It's a prophecy."

Bruce' eyebrows furrowed so Percy went on to explain.

"There was this Great Prophecy that was issued after World War II. The prophecy speaks of an evil who will overthrow Olympus and the Gods unless a demigod the one of the big three rises up to fight them. We realized that a demigod son of Hermes has been trying to bring Kronos back from the dead and that if we don't fight, we could all die. I'm the hero of the prophecy and it's my responsibility to save my family."

Bruce's heart sunk, but he pushed further. "But why does that mean you'll die?"

"Because of what is said in the prophecy: A half-blood of the eldest gods, shall reach sixteen against all odds, and see the world in endless sleep, the hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap, a single choice shall end her days, Olympus to preserve or raze. I'm the hero. 'A single choice shall end her days?' I know prophecies always have double meanings, but what else could that mean?"

Bruce floundered for an answer but could come up with nothing that would bring her hope. So he tried a different tactic: distraction.

"You lied to me!" he gasped in mock anger.

Percy rolled her eyes. "Not exactly. I said it was a condition, which technically it is, and I said that the doctor told me I only have until I'm 16, which is also true."

Bruce narrowed him eyes and tried again. "You said 'the doctor!' There is no doctor!

Percy smirked at him and he knew instantly his argument was invalid. Percy could talk circles around him sometimes which would cause him to get a headache and lose his train of thought which would then allow Percy to win the argument. "Actually, there is. Technically it's Apollo's prophecy and therefore, his words. And since Apollo is the god of medicine, he is like the ultimate doctor…"

Bruce groaned at her and threw a pillow. She ducked easily. He tried something else.

"Ok fine, fine, you win. But show me some of those water tricks," That did the charm. Percy immediately jumped up and he followed her to his pool. She jumped in, with all of her clothes and stayed down.

After more than a couple minutes, Bruce was starting to panic. She was just sitting down there, not moving at all. So he jumped in and swam to the bottom, where he shook her. Her eyes snapped open and she smirked at him. Bruce's heart calmed down and he swam to the surface.

"You jerk! I thought you had drowned!" he exclaimed glaring at her, and then stopped, "You're dry…"

"One of the perks," she replied, "Along with breathing underwater."

"No way," Bruce gasped.

Percy smiled and nodded before pulling him under with her. He managed to take a breath before and glared at her while he was under. She made an air bubble around them and told him to breathe. Bruce took a careful small inhale and was pleasantly surprised when he found he could breathe normally.

"This is so cool!" he exclaimed, looking in every direction, and Percy moved the bubble down deeper, so that they were sitting on the bottom of the pool.

They stayed down there for a long time while Bruce asked every question he could think of about the Greek World. Percy told him about the monsters, the cabins, Chiron, Grover the Goat, Thalia, Annabeth, Nico, Bianca, Clarisse, Zoe, anything she could think of. She even told him about the streak in her hair that he noticed but never commented on. She gave him permission to tell Alfred, who was surprised but not as surprised as Bruce because nothing could shock Alfred.

They definitely became closer that day, Percy no longer having to hide the fact that she could vapor travel. She visited whenever, sometimes even teleporting into Bruce's room.

Once, after the battle of the labyrinth, she had accidentally appeared in his room while he was changing. There had been a lot of red faces that day, mostly Percy's who had never seen Bruce without a shirt.

Their crushes for each just seemed to grow and grow, eventually turning to love. Bruce was in love with Percy and she was in love with Bruce. They didn't want to tell each other, and ruin their friendship. Percy didn't think she should because, with her birthday coming up so soon, what was the point. Bruce didn't think she liked him back, and even if she did, what if she didn't return the feelings. She had said herself, that she was mostly likely going to die, so if he did tell her and she returned his feelings, it would just hurt more. And Bruce didn't think he could handle more hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

This was the last time. The last time he would see her. The last time he would watch her smile so bright the entire room would light up. The last time he would hear her sarcastic comments that could make the coldest people snort in laughter. The last time she would hug him tightly and whisper that he was going to be okay. The last time he would be able to see those green eyes that could see straight through him.

He waited for her, tears already forming in his eyes, but he furiously wiped them away. He would be strong for her, for Percy.

When she appeared in front of him, Bruce could see that she, too, was already crying. Wordlessly, she took his hand and they walked together to that clearing in the woods where they first met.

"Do you remember when you threw that rock at my head?" Percy said to him, a smirk in her voice.

Bruce frowned. "That was an accident!" he protested, but Percy just smiled and leaned into his side. He didn't complain.

"What happened?" he asked her seriously.

Bruce knew something had happened. She didn't really show it, but he knew something was up. They read each other so easily it scared him, but he had gotten used to it.

Percy exhaled heavily and seemed to sag downward.

"I had to go on a mission, to blow up Luke's ship. I - um- there was another demigod with me, Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus. He -uh- didn't make it. I had to tell his girlfriend." Percy's voice broke at the very end and a couple of fresh tears rolled down her face.

Bruce just hugged her tighter to his side and rubbed circles into her back. He knew he couldn't say anything to make her feel better, so he just let her grieve.

"It's just that, so many people are dying and I can't do anything to stop it. Zoe, Bianca, Castor, Lee, Beckendorf, and the final battle hasn't even started yet. I don't know what I'm going to do." Percy admitted her weakness even though it seemed to some people that she did

"You're going to go out there, and you're going to beat him without dying," Bruce said stubbornly.

"I don't think I can do that. Even if I somehow find a way to beat him, I'm not going to survive," she whispered.

Bruce hugged her as hard as he could, tears streaming down his face and Percy did the same. She was sobbing into his shirt now, which only made him hold her tighter.

"I don't want you to die," he whispered hoarsely into her shoulder.

"Me neither," Percy let out something that was a mixture between a laugh and a sob. "But I have to. I have to save my family."

"I thought I was your family," he asked her out of desperation. He was breaking now and she could tell.

"You are, you were my family before I had one. And that's why I need to go. If Kronos wins, there will be no saving any mortals, including you."

So Bruce cherished his last moments with her. The feel of her soft hair, her warm body, and her sea salt smell. She kissed his cheek one last time for a few seconds and he felt her tears.

Then he opened his eyes and she was gone, her last goodbye still floating through the air like a whisper and his arms wrapped around a person who wasn't there. His eyes hollow, he stared at the spot where the girl he loved had been only moments ago.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Percy ended up winning the war and was immensely relieved when she remained alive. Now that her troubles were over, she could go back to visit her best friend, and hopefully something more, Bruce. But first, the gods had to speak with them.

When they offered her immortality, she hesitated. She looked at Annabeth, who didn't know about Bruce. She looked tired and defeated, but also sad. She seemed to think that Percy would take it.

But then Percy thought about Bruce. He was fully mortal and would only live so long. Staying the same and age having to watch him grow up would kill her. Not to mention she couldn't fathom living after he had passed away. She knew her answer.

"No," she had spoken firmly and clearly to the council.

After everyone had settled back into camp, Percy kept trying to find the time to visit him, but there was always rebuilding, healing, consoling, and recruiting to do. Cabins and weapons had to be reconstructed. Injured demigods needed to be tended to. People who had lost siblings, friends and lovers had to be cheered up. And with Percy's wish, demigods kept popping up like flies and the camp had grown tremendously. They even had to expand some cabins and tables.

She and the other campers had gotten much closer. Not to mention, Nico visited more frequently, which she was really happy about. He seemed to be better, happier and Percy was glad that her baby cousin was spending more time with people and less time with the dead.

Finally, near the end of summer, when the camp had fallen back into its routine, she finally found the time to visit Bruce. She told Annabeth not to schedule any classed for her to take or teach the next day because she had to visit a close mortal friend. Annabeth raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

After the campfire, Annabeth hugged Percy goodnight and headed back to her own cabin.

The next morning, when Percy didn't show up to breakfast, Annabeth was worried. She never missed out on food. She went to the Poseidon cabin and knocking hesitantly before going inside. All Percy's stuff was still there, untouched. Her bed was messy, and the blanket was lying crumpled around the mattress. But Percy was gone.

breaker of lines

§Present time§

Dick became Robin at age 9, he is 10 at the moment.

"Have you ever been in love, Bruce?"

The question had come out of nowhere. Dick and Bruce were in the cave; Bruce's cowl was down while Dick still had his mask on. Bruce was at the bat computer while his ward was watching from behind his shoulder as he researched the latest criminal activity.

Bruce had to force himself to not instinctively place his hand over the right chest area of his suit, where the picture rested. He thought about saying no and brushing off the question, but he trusted Dick and Dick trusted him. Besides, they had promised not to lie to each other.

His shoulders fell slightly and, with his stone-like expression still in place, he answered.

"Yes."

Not that he would admit it, but Dick was surprised at the answer. Bruce didn't seem to be the kind of person that really opened up to people. Yeah, he let Dick in a little, but not as much as he would have liked. He waited for Bruce to expand on his answer.

Finally, Bruce turned the computer off and turned to look at Dick. He no longer wore a blank expression and instead looked, for the first time, defeated.

"Her name was Percy and I met her when I was a kid, about a year after my parents were killed. We were the best of friends."

Dick could hear the _and I loved her_ at the end of the sentence even though Bruce didn't say it out loud.

"What happened?" he asked, confused and curious.

"She died when she was 16," Bruce said stiffly, "We were never even together."

Dick's mouth opened slightly. No wonder Bruce was so unemotional and detached most of the time. He had lost so many people he loved when he was so young.

Dick crawled into Bruce's lap and Bruce's arms immediately went around the boy. Bruce's wasn't a very talkative person, so when there were no words to say, they still had physical contact.

"What was she like?"

Bruce sighed before shifting slightly so he could take out the picture he held so dear.

He handed it to Dick who carefully took it in his hands and looked at it.

There was a beautiful girl, of about 14, who had her arm around another boy, who Dick guessed was Bruce. Her head was turned slightly, so he could only see part of her face, which was smiling brightly, but it wasn't completely real. It was kind of sad like she was enjoying the moment while it lasted. Younger Bruce didn't all that different; there was a small smile on his face as he looked straight into the camera, but his, too, wasn't fully real. He seemed sadder than the girl, who was Percy. But even then, they both looked happy, the happiest Dick had ever seen Bruce.

"She's pretty," Dick commented, still looking at the picture.

Bruce nodded. "She helped me accept my parent's death, even though I never fully got over it. She was smart and she was the only other person I ever let in, besides you and Alfred."

"Why are you both so sad in the picture?" Dick asked.

Bruce was internally proud that Dick could pick that up from just a picture.

"We both knew she was going to die, and we couldn't do anything to stop it," Bruce closed his eyes here as if he was remembering something.

Now Dick was curious.

"How did you know?"

Bruce hesitated. After a moment, he decided to tell Dick. Not everything, but just enough. So he explained about the Greek Gods and the prophecy that had hung over Percy's head. How she was a hero, until the end.

Dick was in absolute awe.

"She must've been amazing," he said to Bruce.

Bruce smiled wistfully, "She was."

"Do you still miss her?"

"Every day. That's one death I haven't accepted and probably never will," Bruce said and Dick could hear the sadness in his voice.

Dick stared at Bruce a couple moments. It was hard to believe that the man he thought of as a father (even though he couldn't say it out loud) had a childhood crush. But it wasn't. It seemed like so much more than just a summer fling or an infatuation. Dick knew it was love, pure and simple, and that it didn't matter that they were only kids when it happened.

"Do you think that you could ever move on?" Dick asked.

Bruce thoughts went back to all the time he spent with Percy. He thought of her hugs, and how she spoke consolingly but also joked and laughed like nothing was wrong. He thought of her cookies and every time she would lean her head on his shoulder or kiss him on the cheek. He thought back to her sea-green eyes that were filled with love and loyalty.

"Never."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

6 Months Later

Dick is now 11

The girl sighed, running her hand through her dark long curly, messing up the already messy locks from the day's activities. The girl, known to most as Persephone Jackson, had just finished a rather ridiculous training session. Even though she was now counted as 'old' by demigod standards, she still kept her skills sharp, perhaps even sharper then they ever were before.

Persephone, or Percy as she is called, lived in a small apartment in Half-Blood City, which had been built where Camp HalfBlood used to be. She had graduated from college in New Rome, and after the city was built, she got a job as a marine biology professor at the college. She also looked after Camp Olympus - what they had renamed the camp - now that Dionysus' punishment had expired. She also taught sword fighting there as well.

Percy arrived back at her apartment and immediately stepped in to the shower. As she stood under the hot water, her thoughts like they always did now a days, traveled back to the Giant War. It had taken both the Roman and Greek sides to get back into their normal routines but that was understandable, as there had been many more losses during the Giant War then the Titan War. Everyone from Percy's group of friends had begun to settle down, getting married. Jason and Piper, Nico and Will, Hazel and Frank, Leo and Calypso, and Annabeth and a Hermes kid she had met after the war.

Only she and Reyne remained unattached. Reyna, it seemed, didn't really have an interest in the whole love thing given her curse and all and chose to surround herself with friends and family instead.

Percy was a different case, just like she always has been. She had dabbled by going on dates with other demigods but nothing ever seemed to really click. There would always be something missing between her and the demigod at the time or she felt herself comparing the guy to someone else even though there wasn't anyone else. She just felt defeated with the whole love scene.

Aphrodite hates me, she thought miserably.

As she continued to rub the foam into her scalp, her fingers came across a bump on the upper right side of her skull. She instantly knew what it was, considering she had quite a few of them. A scar.

But last time she checked, she didn't have one on her head.

Quickly washing the rest of the shampoo out, she dried herself and her hair quickly and stepped out, looking into her mirror trying to get a view of the scar.

It was about two-and-a-half inches long and in a straight smooth line.

Percy remembered every scar she had ever recieved and knew the story behind each one… except for this one.

She just could not remember how she got this one. And that scared her.

Percy quickly put on her clothes and vapor traveled to Annabeth's house. Annabeth, whom had gotten used to the sudden appearances of her best friend, merely said, "What's up?"

Then she looked up and saw Percy's face which was filled with anxiety and fear.

Annabeth's face instantly became stone. "What happened?" She demanded, moving forward, taking Percy's hand and leading her to her couch, both of them sitting down and facing each other.

Percy ran her fingers through her hair and could not help but to gently touch the scar in the process, something she had never done before.

"I found a scar. A scar that I can't remember ever having."

Annabeth understood the problem immediately. Annabeth reached forward and moved Percy's hair out of the way so she could look at it.

"I don't remember a scar like this happening when I was around, so it must have been another time. And it doesn't look like it happened during a battle; the cut wasn't deep enough. I fact, it looks like it was healed with mortal stitches."

"Mortal stitches? But I've never even been to a mortal hospital, other than when I was born."

"Well, it doesn't appear to have been that long ago. I would guess when you were about 10 or 11."

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Percy cried.

Annabeth's face then brightened. "Actually, now that I think back, after the war with Kronos, I remember ou telling me that you were going to visit a mortal friend. I didn't ask, but it seemed really important at the time to you. You asked me to make sure you had three days free."

Percy felt like she was going crazy. "When was this?"

Annabeth though back again. "The night before you went missing."

Percy thought it the same time Annabeth did.

Both pairs of eyes filled with horror.

"Hera?" Percy asked. Annabeth nodded. "You don't think she took my memory again, do you?"

Annabeth shook her head this time. "Maybe she never gave it all back."

That made sense. "Oh, that b*tch is in for it. No one takes my memories or keeps them from me twice."

linebreak

Percy threw open the doors into the throne room of Olympus, which was currently empty.

"HERA! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" You b*tch, Percy continued silently but knew that if she wanted to get her memories back, anymore insults to the queen b*tch would make Hera more unreasonable.

A beautiful woman in a peacock designed dress and a crown on her head appeared in a flash of light, scowling down at the demigod.

"How dare you summon me like a servant!" She huffed at Percy.

"No, how dare you not give all my memories back!" Percy roared back.

The goddess's face suddenly contorted into an evil smirk.

"Oh, that."

"yes, that." Percy said sarcastically. "Really? Why would you not give all my memories back after the war? We saved you gods from fading!" Percy had never been as furious as she was now.

"Oh, Persephone darling, you've always felt like something was missing, haven't you? That something was wrong? But I'm pleasently surprised. You figured it out sooner then I had expected. Tell me, just between us girls, how did you figure it out?" Hera purred.

It was taking all of her willpower to not use Riptide to cut the goddess's fat head off.

"Why?" Percy insisted, ignoring Hera's questions.

"Why?" Hera turned thoughtful as if she was trying to remember why she would do such a thing. "Oh! I remember now! Because you insulted me. You and that Athena girl, back in the labyrinth. The Athena child got her punihsment, but after the war, I remembered that you hadn't." Hera shrugged like it was no big deal.

Oh, she was asking for a stab through the eye, Percy thought angrily.

"What the-?! Are you f*cking serious?! You sent sh*tting cows after Annabeth and you take away my memories?!"

"That, and you turned down the god offer twice, which I must say, was really disrespectful. I took it as a personal offense."

"What did you take?"

"Oh, nothing important, really."

"What. Did. You. Take?" Percy asked again.

Hera sighed. "Fine, fine," she smirked now, "Does the name Bruce Wayne mean anything to you?"

Percy froze, trying desperately to remember who that was, but she could come up with nothing, it was a blank. All she could remember was indistinguishable feelings. Like there was a connection but she didn't know why or how. It was torture.

"Who is he, Hera?"

"Oh, nevermind, no one important really," Hera said airily, turning away from Percy and preparing to make her leave.

But something in Percy snapped. She vapor traveled in front of Hera and held Riptide against Hera's throat.

"You are going to give me those memories or I swear on the River Styxx I will tell Aphrodite to convince your husband to go bang every mortal woman he comes across. You'll be knee deep in illegitimate stepchildren before you realize your mistake," Percy snarled, meaning every word she said.

Hera's face heated up in anger as she lost her cool. Percy had sworn on the River Styxx, which meant that she would go through with her threat.

Scowling the entire time, she touched a finger, well more like jabbed, into Percy's head.

Every single memory Percy ever had with Bruce came rushing back to her all at once. It was like all the pain she would have felt missing him came onto her. Now when she thought of memories like her friends' wedding, instead of happiness being the main emotion she felt, it was grief, grief from missing him. She was assaulted with 15 years of pain in a matter of seconds.

She fell to the ground, gasping.

She looked up at Hera through her tears.

"How could you?" she whispered, "I loved him," then she corrected herself, "I _love_ him."

Hera just gave her one more cruel smirk before flahing away.

"B*tch." Percy gasped out through her tears, the words echoing in the throne room.


End file.
